A MALFOY ALWAYS GETS WHAT A MALFOY WANTS
by WitchAllonby
Summary: A marriage law with a twist. Draco does some reminiscing on his way to achieving that which he wants the most. How will he obtain that which he wants and what is Ron doing? Will Draco get the girl or is it all a dream? Contains smut. RW/OC,DM/HG, M
1. Chapter 1

**A MALFOY ALWAYS GETS WHAT A MALFOY WANTS**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**RATING M+ for explicit scenes.** I hope you all enjoy.

** If I've missed anything out please let me know and remember it's fanfiction so the characters are always going to be a little OOC**

Chapter 1

3,282 days, 7 hours and 32 minutes, that's how long ago it was that he first met her. They were at school; he was in one house she in another. She became friends with the boy who blew him off as a friend and another who laughed at him, instead they became his enemies. He'd been confused then; his father had told him that everyone wanted to be friends with a Malfoy, it was the status, so why then was this boy so ready to blow him off, did he really think he was better than him – Draco Malfoy? He wasn't Draco knew that, his father had told him no-one was better than a Malfoy. Sure the other kid was famous; no-one was more famous than Harry Potter at the time. Draco had so wanted to have the famous boy as a friend, he hadn't thought much about what it could mean in the future, all he thought about was that he'd be all the more special having the famous Harry Potter as his best friend. After he'd introduced himself telling Harry that he could show him who the right ones were to be friends with, the other boy had responded with I think I can work that one out on my own – he didn't even shake Draco's hand. Draco remembered feeling humiliated, like he'd just been hit. It wouldn't be the last time, though he didn't know it at the time. When they were sorted into different houses Draco didn't hold much hope for becoming friends with the boy, that didn't mean he didn't try again but when he was still unsuccessful, well that meant that they were forever more going to be enemies.

He took to antagonising the other boy instead. He could still remember taking the rememball that Neville Longbottom had dropped and flying off with it, goading Harry into following him. Though he had to admit he never though he would follow, after all Harry had never flew before. The Harry had demanded the ball from himself and even threatened him, that had really ticked him off, so he figure if the idiot wanted it bad enough he could have it and Draco promptly threw it across the sky. He couldn't believe it though when Harry had caught the damn thing, he was happy to see a furious Professor McGonagal storming towards the just landed Harry Potter and telling him to follow her. 'yeah that's right give him what he deserves' Draco had thought, he was angry to find out later that instead of being punished like he thought he would be, Harry had been given the position of seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was so unfair, maybe it was because he was famous Draco thought.

The rivalry between them over the following years only escalated of course and with Draco's father constantly reminding him that he was better but wasn't living up to expectations as a Malfoy he hated Harry Potter more. It would have been so great to be accepted for who he was and get away with some of the things that Potter did. It wasn't until much later that he realised he was in fact jealous of Harry, envious too though admittedly he wouldn't want to have swapped places with him when it came to going up against Voldermort.

Then there was the boy Weasley who had laughed at Draco's name. Malfoy's were never to be laughed at for a start, besides Draco didn't choose the name, admittedly it was a rather odd name but he'd bore it for eleven years. It was supposed to be in memory of his grandfather who'd died from Dragon-Pox, but then Draco also like Dragons and then there was something about alignment of planets and ruling stars – apparently the stars of Draconis were visible when he was born, whatever the reason he had the name and it was staying and besides he was used to it now. That didn't mean someone could poke fun of him about it and laugh. He'd heard who the Weasley's were through his father and his father didn't like them at all, something about them being poor and there being so many of them. Draco didn't really get either point since his father had some friends that weren't exactly well off and as for there being so many of them well sure he got anything he wanted but he knew his father old by comparison of other kids his age and it would have been fun to have brothers and or sisters, if he ever had kids he wanted a couple at least. Meeting the boy now though, maybe his father had reason not to like them. The boy obviously lacked manners and manners were important and not to just Malfoy's but anyone in society, manners showed breeding and respect, this boy obviously lacked these things, did that mean his whole family was the same? He presumed so. Antagonising Weasley or the Weasel as he ended up calling him had been far too easy, the boy bit back at anything, he seemed to have a foul temper that as Draco got older realised that as much fun as it was to set him off, he wouldn't want to be one of his friends on the receiving end of it. The guy was so temperamental, who knew where the temper could lead. He was also so stupid, his friends were always helping him and still he couldn't understand anything. At first Draco thought that stupidity might run in his family as well but then he found that the one called Ron had older brothers at school and they didn't appear to be dumb so he came to the conclusion that it was just the one, his older brothers could also play Quidditch rather well but as the years followed Draco realised that Weasel wasn't really any good at that either, if they'd been friends he might have felt sorry for him but they weren't so he didn't. In later years Draco would admit but only to himself that as much as he couldn't stand the boy he was envious of the friendships he had, and that like Harry Potter he too was accepted by his family for who he was. Draco was of course jealous of the fact that as a result of being friends with Harry Potter the said boy got away with breaking the rules more often than not.

There was something about her, he felt an almost kindred spirit in her, he hadn't really spoken all that much to her that first day, after all it was mainly the train ride up to Scotland, she seemed friendly enough and was obviously excited at the prospect of going to Hogwarts, it made him smile really because he'd never seen anyone act that way before. As excited as she was she still appeared composed, in control of herself and aware enough not to embarrass herself, she seemed to be displaying everything he was feeling but could not show no matter how much he would like because it was just something Malfoy's didn't do. His father told him that displaying your emotions was a sign of weakness in which people could attack you and hurt you but from what he observed it didn't appear to make her weak or vulnerable. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger, he hadn't heard the name in pureblood circles, still that didn't mean she wasn't one, the way she carried herself meant she must have been, then again she could also have been a half blood like Millicent Bulstrode. Not many people knew she was but she'd let it slip while they were talking and she made them swear not to say anything and well since she was related to his fathers side, well he wasn't really game to say anything. Still this Hermione seemed to have too much grace and she was well spoken as well, so really she must have been a pureblood. He'd hoped they'd be in the same house that way they could be friends. He watched her carefully, he liked her a lot, what he liked about her he couldn't pin point, her eyes seemed to dance and you could see the smile in them when she smiled but what else he didn't know, he'd find out of that he was sure, what he didn't know was how much his feelings for her over the coming years would change. She was sorted before him and when she was sorted into Gryffindor he knew there was little chance of them being friends, he also knew without a doubt that he would be in Slytherin. When she eventually became friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley it had pretty much sealed their fate, this was only exacerbate when he found out that she was a muggleborn. His father would never approve of a friendship with her; any contact with her in a friendly light would be frowned upon by his father and house mates. The only thing he could do if he wanted her to talk to him, have contact with him or pay any attention to him would be to be mean to her and her friends, pick fights with them, anything as long as it wasn't friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A MALFOY ALWAYS GETS WHAT A MALFOY WANTS**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**RATING M+ for explicit scenes.** I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

1,993 days, 9 hours and 17 minutes, since he first realised what he felt for her and decided she would be the one he would marry one day. She was everything she wasn't supposed to be, his father was endless in his diatribe about how he shouldn't be allowing a mudblood to beat his in class, it was bad enough that Harry Potter was always besting him in the air. His father had questioned endlessly about how it was that Potter as a first year had got himself on the Quidditch team for his house, when Draco had told him how he had inadvertently helped by trying to get the other boy in trouble his father was far from happy, he was downright furious in fact and had bought the team brooms thus securing his place on the team. As much as he like the sport he had never really considered being on the team and then Hermione had gone and pointed out the fact that Harry didn't have to buy his way onto the team he was on it because of talent. He was so angry he called her the one word that he really shouldn't have, that of course set the catalyst for the following years. They fought constantly, she continued to best him in class and Harry in the air, his father forever at him about him not bringing them down enough or that he wasn't trying or working hard enough if a lowly mudblood could constantly do better in class. He'd of course continued to call her that dreadful name and as much as he could tell it hurt her she never backed down from and argument with him. She irritated him so much but he also respected her; her talent for magic was unsurpassed by anyone else. He'd been spiteful in saying that she'd be next when the Basilisk was on the loose in the school and yet he missed her when she'd been petrified, in their third year like all others they fought but when that Hippogryph had attacked him, she'd showed concern by telling the big oaf Hagrid to take him to the Hospital wing. It wasn't as bad as he made it out to be but if he could play on it and get sympathy and attention then he would and he did. Then of course she punched him later not only had it hurt like hell it was embarrassing, but the fury that radiated off her made him a little fearful and glad he hadn't provoked more of a response.

Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if they'd been friends instead of enemies but he figured it was no use dwelling on what would never happen. Then fourth year arrived and Quidditch world cup was on, she was looking as lovely as ever all smiles enjoying herself he wished briefly that he could be part of it. When his father had boasted to him of a Death Eater attack at the cup he knew he had to warn Potter and Weasley in order to protect her, he was relieved to find out later that she remained unharmed. Then when they returned to school they were told of the Tri-wizard tournament and the arrival of students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools. When the girls from Beauxbatons appeared he noted that nearly every male in the hall seemed to have been attracted to them he knew that most girls that went there were Veela, for some reason he found that he didn't feel that pull towards the Veela pheromones and wondered what that meant. Instead he found himself watching his mudblood as he had come to refer to her as, although he knew she would never be anyone's possession. He could tell she wasn't happy about how her friend were acting, she seemed even more upset by the way Weasley was acting, he didn't know what to make of that at the time so he let it go. Next was the Durmstrang crew, many of the girls were swooning at them but then when Victor Krum entered many of the male population seemed to loose it as well, he could understand that after all Victor Krum was the worlds best Quidditch player, Draco had to admit at the time even he was star struck, but Granger appeared cool and collected as if she really didn't care. Draco decided he was going to become friends with the older boy that way he'd finally be at the centre of all the attention. The guy seemed friendly enough but Draco found he just didn't seem to be having much success when it came to befriending him. He'd seen him chatting to Harry Potter on a few occasions and Draco also noted that he seemed to be talking to Granger a bit too. After the first tournament there'd been splashed all over the Daily Prophet about Harry Potter and Granger being involved but he didn't believe it though his heart skipped a beat for a moment thinking fleetingly that it could be true. In the beginning of December there'd been a blow up between her and Weasley he'd heard later it had been because of the way he assumed that she wouldn't have a date for the Yule Ball and asked her as a last resort. Draco couldn't blame her for being angry at the looser for that but he was surprised to hear she had a date for the Ball, she never spent much time with anyone else except for side kicks, he wondered who it was – if in fact she really did have a date or was just saying that to Weasley to get back at him, they had been fighting more and more that year and it was only still the beginning of it really. When she'd walked through the door of the Great Hall on the arm of Victor Krum he didn't recognise her at first. Then the whisper spread through the hall a great many were shocked that Granger could look so good and that Victor Krum actually seemed interested in her. Draco decided the and there he didn't like the guy and if asked why he really couldn't say he just didn't like him. Draco had watched her dancing and laughing and found that he wished he was the one dancing with her, he wasn't the only Slytherin who thought this apparently since he heard a few comments from others – how they wouldn't mind dancing and doing a bit more with her if she hadn't been a mudblood he'd agreed with them out loud but knew deep down that the fact that she was a mudblood didn't matter any more he was attracted to her, thinking about it as he watched her that was probably why he didn't like Krum.

As the year progressed Draco had continued to watch Granger and noticed that she and Krum were spending a considerable amount of time together, he heard rumours that the two were dating and as much as he didn't want to believe it from what he'd observed of the two when they thought no-one was looking the rumours were true. Draco became obsessed and found himself stalking Hermione more and more to make sure nothing too serious happened between the two. The Prophet had been reporting a lot on the two and Draco found himself looking at the pictures of her at night when he was alone in his bed. When the second tournament took place and he heard that Hermione had been taken and put in the bottom of the lake he knew he was in trouble, what if she didn't get found in time, what if he lost her forever, he had all sorts of thoughts running through his head and it was at that moment when Victor Krum surfaced with her, she was alright but seeing her with him angered him so much that he needed to get away. Storming off he had no idea where he was going – he knew he needed to think though. He found himself in his house common room completely alone and as he thought through the events of the year so far and the feelings he'd been having and thinking over the last few years he came to realise that as much as it looked like he hated the girl in question it was actually the opposite, he knew in his heart of hearts at fourteen he wanted to marry the very witch when he was older. That thought made him even angrier and upset, not because of who she was but because at the time he knew he could never have, would never have her except in his dreams. When his house mates returned to the house they had commented on the fact that he had stomped off when Granger was rescued, they thought it was because he had hoped she would die – wouldn't they have been shocked if they knew it was the opposite and that it was who she was with that had upset him, it was who was holding her that tore at his heart and who kissed her that aggrieved him so much. He let them think what they wanted he could never tell any of them what was really going on.

At the closure of the final competition when he heard of Voldemort's return he felt even worse he knew her life would be inconstant danger. For the rest of the school year he watched her ever so subtly so as to not arouse suspicion, he had tried being meaner but found he couldn't, he still called her mudblood but came to think of it as a term of endearment for her since she was the only muggle born at the school he called that name, he knew it upset her and vowed that one day he'd make it up to her. At night Draco dreamed of a different world where she and him could be together. He knew though that under Voldemort that, that would never happen and there was nothing he could do to change that fact, he was destined to follow the Dark Lord of that he was sure thanks to his father and as far as he was concerned he had no option.


	3. Chapter 3

**A MALFOY ALWAYS GETS WHAT A MALFOY WANTS**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**RATING M+ for explicit scenes.** I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

910 days, 14 hours and 44 minutes that's how long it was since the end of the war, he'd been 20 then and had done a lot of growing up during the course of the war. It had been brutal - many did things they thought not possible of themselves. There were still days he felt guilty for having let the Death Eaters into the school, she so could have been hurt but at the time like so often he felt like he had no choice, it wasn't like Voldemort had said to him "hey Draco do you want to do this job for me and kill that old coot Dumbledore?" Snape had told him not to feel so bad about it and that Dumbledore and him had organised everything, he knew Snape knew what Draco had to do and also knew that he didn't have it in him, he counselled him on what he could and maybe should do, at the time Draco couldn't believe he was being advised to join the light side and to follow his heart, only at the end of the war did he learn that his godfather was actually on the light side and that he had regretted not following his own heart in fact he died loving the same witch he had loved school – what shocked Draco more was that this witch was also a muggleborn namely Harry Potters mother – it was strange to think of Potter as a Snape. Draco had been torn about what to do but more out of fear than anything else. For part of the war he'd managed to keep pretty neutral, staying out of things and avoiding any missions that the Death Eaters were sent on by being absent but eventually got to a point where he had no choice so he discusses with Snape his options. When he went on the raid the order was there to meet them and Draco was conveniently caught and taken with them, this way his parents would not get blamed for him going, like they would have if he'd just done a runner turning to the order.

He had remained at Order headquarters and hardly seen the Golden Trio, he was given various tasks to keep him occupied but none of them sufficed where keeping his mind off Hermione was concerned, and he constantly worried about Hermione and found that it didn't go unnoticed by others within the household. He felt alone even with others around and was not being accepted many of those around them, gaining the trust of them and becoming friends was in itself a battle. On the few occasions that the trio was around he made a little progress towards becoming friends – though more so with Harry and Hermione than with Ron, he just couldn't seem to let bygones be bygones and let the past stay in the past, words were after all just that words he'd never been physical with him or any of them for that matter though he would have liked to be physical with Hermione but in a very different way. If anyone should not be so forgiving it was him since he was hit by Hermione and then there was the numerous times he was poked with Ron or Harry's wands. Ron had displayed obvious jealousy towards Draco but at the time no -one had any real inkling of Draco's true feelings for the witch. When Ron had returned from one of their missions without the other two Draco had panicked raising suspicions by Ron that in fact the other did have feelings for his girlfriend especially when Draco had exploded about leaving her out there where she was in constant danger and that no matter how much she said she could take care of herself, she still needed protection. If she had been Draco's girlfriend at the time he would have stayed with her no matter what, he knew how stubborn she could be, hell he was the same but still he could never leave her not when he knew she was also looking out for Potter as well. The more Draco had tried to deny any feelings for Hermione the more Ron believed that there were feelings. It widened the divide between the two, sent Ron back after her and made him more possessive of her as well. When at last the final battle took place Draco was there on the field to fight, he fought for so many different reasons but the main reason was her. Draco's heart broke when he had witnessed Hermione and Ron together embracing and kissing. They held hands heading out onto the grounds of Hogwarts where the final battle was to take place before parting and going separate ways to fight. Many on the light side who were not directly part of the main order had been surprised to see him fighting on their side. Draco let all his past anger and hatred flow through him as he said curse whether a killing curse or not. His remorse for his own past and his sadness at knowing the one witch he truly loved would never love him the same in return. He confronted those that had been friends on that battlefield whom he had a stand off with – some had asked him why and when he looked at Granger they knew expressing that they were not surprised. He almost got himself killed a couple of times when he looked to check on Hermione. The closest shave had been when he'd gone after her pushing her aside from a curse sent her way from behind – she'd been grateful and hugged him as a thank you – that was something he'd always cherished since. When he dreamed of her he knew what it was like to be held by her and hold her back so it made those dreams a little more vivid. When it was over however she returned to Ron, making Draco wish he'd died in battle that way he would never have had to endure the heartache of seeing her with someone else.

Life after the war for Draco was hard to adjust to, his father had lost favour with Voldemort and so hadn't fought in fact it wasn't until when various raids were conducted afterwards that both his parents were found locked in a dungeon in their own home. His father had faced charges and been sentenced to a few terms in Azkaban but luckily had not had to endure a Dementors Kiss. His mother had decided that with the horrid memories within the Manor that she would have it pulled down, destroyed – keeping only various pieces of furniture and portraits to put into a new home. When his parents had found out that he had in-fact defected being caught on purpose they were in shock, his father had at first wanted to disown him demanding to know why he had done such a thing, it had taken a lot but he finally admitted to the man that there were a variety of reasons – two of the main ones being that he didn't want a future that saw the family name as being associated with anything dark, wrongful or illegal especially since he cared deeply for a muggle-born witch and if he ever hoped to win her heart then he needed to be on the right side.

It was his mother whom had uttered her name he couldn't believe she knew how he knew not, when he affirmed she was right she only told him she thought as much and had suspected for a number of years she had hoped she was wrong at one point but knew deep inside that she wasn't. Draco didn't know how to respond to her admission she had furthermore told him she could accept this if he was friends with her but that it should go no further – he was a pureblood after all. His father told him only now the war was over could he accept his son's reason for changing sides but for the sake of their families name but his caring for a muggle born was not something he'd accept any-time soon, he had hated them most of his life and that's all there was to it. Draco told his father that he really didn't care if he accepted it or not and it he wanted cut him off from his inheritance then so be it, he'd get a job and work hard to prove himself worthy of her, because with their name as it currently stood he was the one who was not worthy.

So it was that Draco's father went to Azkaban, his mother had the Manor pulled down and another built in its place – it was less intimidating, Draco had wanted it reminiscent of Hogwarts only on a smaller scale, his mother of course had abided his wishes. It had taken many of the portraits time to get used to it – though there were still a couple who complained. Lucius had in fact cut Draco off but so far had not disowned him, since he was in Azkaban Draco had the luxury of still being able to live at home. In the new Manor Draco almost felt like a kid again, of those he had made friends with during the war he even invited over to see the new place, he wanted to have to have a Quidditch pitch like the Weasleys after all there was plenty of room for one. His father hadn't allowed one before but since he wasn't around he was taking the opportunity to put in what he wanted since one day the place would be his. Whenever Hermione came over she was accompanied by Ron the couple seemed as strong as ever, he was also working at the ministry in the sporting department, Draco wanting to make a difference and give his family's name a better reputation got a job working in the department of Law and Regulations it helped that those who decided if he could have a job had been part of the Order and had seen him work and knew at the time what he was like.

Draco had big plans though to become the head of the department – the department minister to be precise, he had a lot of hard work ahead of him. At least one thing in his life was on track and heading in a positive direction because Hermione seemed to be more in love with Weasley than ever before – it was obvious to Draco if he was to ever get her it would take drastic measures but he knew if he tried to make Weasley out to be bad she'd only end up resenting him – he had to come up with something different.


	4. Chapter 4

**A MALFOY ALWAYS GETS WHAT A MALFOY WANTS**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**RATING M+ for explicit scenes.** I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

72 days, 11 hours and 23 mins and counting not that he was of course; it's just that, that was how long ago it was that Draco Malfoy had finally succeeded in becoming the minister representing the department of Law and regulations. Since starting at the ministry he'd worked hard, really hard – working late quite often and going that extra mile when ever he thought it necessary. It did help that Hermione also worked in the ministry in the Department of experimental Charms and Potions as a result he saw her fairly often though more only in a work capacity. He dated very little putting everything into work which in turn had put the Malfoy family name back in a good light. Still he had not been able to pursue Hermione since she still dated Ron, he had a few ideas of what he might be able to do but it was a matter of executing them. Before his promotion there had been some talk of some sort of Marriage law being introduced to bridge the divides that still existed with the older generation. It had been noted that while many young people didn't care about status many of their parents still did to a degree making it difficult for young couples of different backgrounds to join together. Some who wanted too couldn't and others that just didn't know what to do. Nothing could be decided but Draco decided to take the idea and develop it, when he was finally made the minister of his department he decided to implement the idea getting the law passed but first he needed to write up the guidelines. He knew if it was left to the witches and wizard's parents would not accept the decision so all wizards and witch couples or not needed to apply to the board which Draco of course would secretly head up. The board would need to be secret so as to not suffer reprisal for their decisions. If couples wanted to get married all they needed to do was state it on the application. They would have a certain amount of time to submit their paperwork, but first the guidelines – he needed to submit them to get the law passed, while he could pass it to a degree the final decision still lay with the minister himself – the thing was that the minister was Harry Potter and there was every chance that he wouldn't agree.

* * *

The report that Draco put forth was as follows;

Report on the Guidelines for Marriage Law

The Marriage Law idea was put forth by a number of community members who were concerned by the lack of marriages since the end of the war. It has also been noted that while some young couples did express an interest in joining - their parents still held concerns over their different backgrounds or other such differences even as ridiculous as what houses they were in at school no matter what side they fought on in the war. A basic outline was drafted about a year ago but it wasn't taken until further even though the concerns are as evident as ever. It is recommended that a secret panel is set up under the direction lead of my department, secret being so that no members encounter any reprisals if anyone does not like the decisions made by the board. The regulations would be as follows;

All unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of 20 and 25 are to submit to this law.

Any couple with current intentions are to submit the proposal of marriage form to secure their intended. This form must be submitted by the wizard.

Forms must be completed and returned by close of business September 1st this year.

All other witches and wizards will be matched as seen fit by the panel.

Appeals will be considered in extenuating circumstances.

The marriage will be binding until one partner dies at which point the surviving spouse may remarry.

Marriages should take place no longer than one year after the official announcement.

All matchings will be deemed as engagements.

No marriages will be allowed to another partner, will be performed, passed or accepted in any way or form until all requirements of the law have been fulfilled - this rule will be an exception to those already engaged at the time this law is passed.

The consequences for breaking the engagement can be found in Volume 1 of The Law and You, chapter 3 section 13e.

Draco sat in his office going over the report and guidelines once more, he was nervous about submitting it to Harry, he would admit he was worried that Harry wouldn't go for it, but as long as Draco seemed indifferent about it then he should be fine, he knew Harry was bothered by the fact that there still seemed some division. Harry had married Ginny straight after the war and the family appeared to be waiting for Ron to pop the question to Hermione; he hadn't yet – which Draco was thankful for.

As Draco stood outside Harry's office he took a deep breath before knocking and waiting.

"Enter"

Draco entered the office which was reminiscent of the Gryffindor tower; apparently the room could be changed to suit each minister's tastes. Harry stood to great Draco shaking hands with him before indicating for him to sit down.

"So how's it going being the minister for your department Draco? You're enjoying it I presume?"

"It's going well thank you Minister and yes I'm enjoying it very much"

"Now Draco, there's no-one else here you know there's no need to call me minister" Harry replied with a smile, Draco nodded and smiled,

"Right"

"So, I take it you have have the report and guidelines?"

"I sure do , I've taken into account the feedback I've received along with suggestions and written what I believe to be a cohesive solution" handing over the document at the same time.

As Harry sat and read, Draco waited listening to Harry's murmured comments of "mmm, ah ha, okay" without looking up Harry asked "so what do you think about this Draco? After all you'll be affected since you're not married or are you keeping secrets from us and already have someone in the wings waiting?" Harry then looked at Draco awaiting his answer.

"No no-one waiting on the side Harry unfortunately. I can see the pros and cons for it really. I know though if I was in the situation where say I had a muggle born girlfriend and my parents refused to give permission for the relationship or would say make it difficult for me then a law like this would save a lot of trouble. I don't need to remind you what my father is like; at least with this law then he couldn't disown me over my choice of whom I marry because technically it wouldn't be my choice, it would be the panel who put me with whomever they deemed suitable even if I had helped it along by indicating who it was I wanted to be matched with." Draco was on a role, he didn't know where it came from but he kept going. Harry nodded "maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I mean I've only ever loved one witch..." at that Harry raised his eyebrows "...and since I can't have her then the panel can choose someone for me, saves me the hassle of having to date someone and try and fall in love with them if I have no choice then the jobs done".

This last part surprised Harry; the guy really didn't seem to care, who was this witch that Draco Malfoy claimed to love? How long had he been in love for, for that matter, Harry had never seen Draco spend much time with any witch besides Ginny, Hermione and a few others in their social circle and all those witches were involved if not married they were practically married – maybe it was one of them, but then he'd never noticed Draco acting anything but himself when around them.

"Well, I have to say I really don't know, I was prepared to say no but now having read your report and listened to your points I can see it will help more than it will disadvantage so I'm going to approve it. Make up the necessary forms and send them off with the guidelines that will give those that need to acquiesce just over a month to return their forms. Anything else?"

Draco shook his head "I'll make a statement to the Daily Prophet this evening to go into tomorrow's edition". Draco stood up shaking Harry's hand "I'll get a team on it right away".

"How are you going to choose who's on the panel?"

"I was thinking about that and thought that I'll get the married staff on it that way they'll be unbiased".

Harry nodded "that works for me, good luck with whomever chosen for you".

Draco smiled "I'm sure she'll be a winner" knowing that in fact she would be, it helped that they were friends though not as close as he would have liked. Going back to his office he tried to imagine what her reaction would be when she found out, he knew she wouldn't be happy at first but she'd come round he knew that. Ron of course would be a different story he'd say that Draco had orchestrated the whole thing and while technically he'd be right – Draco had and was taking every precaution it didn't look like Draco was behind it. It took Draco's committee a few days to be organised and have all eligible witches and wizards listed and the relevant paperwork sent to them. Now all he had to was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**A MALFOY ALWAYS GETS WHAT A MALFOY WANTS**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**RATING M+ for explicit scenes.** I hope you all enjoy.

**Peony Periwinkle is of my own imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Minister of Magic Harry Potter announces new law.**

This was the headline that was splashed across the following morning's paper. Ginny turned to her husband after reading over the article.

"So who do you think you'll hear from first Ron or Hermione? You're going to have some rather unhappy supporters you know? And Hermione... well actually while she'd not normally support this maybe it will finally give Ron the nudge he needs to ask he to marry him."

"It'll be Hermione we hear from first, as for Ron proposing to her well I was sort of hoping that, he just better get the paperwork in on time. If he doesn't Gin well then maybe it's time they go their separate ways – I know it's not what you want to hear Gin but she deserves more."

No sooner had Harry finished speaking than _whoosh_ could be heard coming from the fireplace in the other room, the couple looked up in anticipation of their guest.

* * *

Hermione had taken to reading the Daily Prophet again after the war on two accounts Harry was minister and Ginny was a writer for them in the Quidditch off season. But today she was wondering why once again, why hadn't Harry told her. Sitting down at the table she laid the paper out to read it properly.

**The Daily Prophet July 19****th**** 2000**

Last evening the minister announced a new law for all unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of 20 and 25. Wizards will have until Sept 1st if they wish to put forth a claim on a witch they are currently dating. All single witches and wizards after this date will be matched according to a secret panel.

One must feel incensed that the ministry has taken upon itself the decision of who should marry who and put a time limit on such as well. It can be said all is fine for him since he is already married but does he not even care for his friends? Neither of his friends Miss Granger or Mr Weasley who helped him in defeating Voldemort are married and although it is well known that the two have been dating since before the end of the war, Mr Weasley was in fact seen looking rather comfortable with Miss Periwinkle at the new Italian restaurant '_L'amore __é Bello_' – one could speculate as to what sort of business it really was. Does this mean that the minister is happy to interfere in Miss Granger's life and have her matched with another wizard? What does this mean for their friendship?

Hermione frowned at the Prophets lack of decorum in going off subject and reporting Ron's alleged transgressions – who knew what was going on with him, she continued to read.

What is our world coming to when the ministry goes to such lengths to interfere with our lives, is the ministry heading back to what it was before the war with its secrecy and corruption? When asked why he felt a law such as this was necessary this is what he had to say;

"This law is not something I have taken lightly, at first I was against it but from views I have received it will help more than hinder – in some circles there is still segregation and families are refusing to allow their pure-blood children to marry those they want especially if they are not pure-blood. By having this law in place once a couple is matched the engagement begins and the legalities are the same as betrothal therefore parents won't be able to do anything to interfere with the marriage. Some parents won't like this but if we are to secure a future that is fruitful then we need to take steps to ensure that. I'm sure both Miss Granger and Mr Weasley will understand this as well as many others – That is all."

The minister made no other comments but we were told that application forms would be arriving to those of you effected, let's just hope that you are paired with someone you are attracted too and can get along with. Reported by Hazel Woods.

Hermione sighed unfortunately she could see the pro's and cons of this law and as much as she hated the idea maybe it would give Ron the push he seemed to need to propose to her she thought – it was time they got married everyone did … well everyone except for Ron. For as long as they had been dating he always said one day they'd get married but these dalliances she suspected he was having or as he often told her '_business meetings_' were in fact something else entirely. Maybe now was a good time to talk to him.

* * *

Ron on the other hand smiled when he read briefly over the article not because it meant he'd have to get married in fact that didn't even seem to register in his brain it was because his name had been mentioned, he didn't even pay head to the mention about him and Peony Periwinkle he could get his way around that since as far as he was concerned Hermione was gullible enough she always believed him – well except for the Lavender incident she'd actually caught him then but he needed his needs met and just because she insisted on staying a virgin till she got married it didn't mean he had to abstain. All his lovers oddly enough had, had flowery names they seemed to satisfy him the most he'd had one night stands with other witches but it was the flowers that kept him interested maybe it was the sexual innuendoes that went with the names like deflowering and in full flower. His current flower Peony was exceptionally good, he hadn't thought anyone could have been as good as Pansy and the only reason that was over with was because she didn't like being one of the many she knew she'd never have him all to herself so she decided enough was enough, Ron of course hadn't cared he had enough to keep him busy. As he read over the paper Peony straddled his naked lap, he slid his free hand absently up her thigh to her hip as he slipped into her, as she rocked against him he told her what the paper had said about the marriage law.

He looked at her when she stopped "so what are you saying Ronny – where does this leave us?" she whined, he shrugged

"I honestly don't know, I enjoy being with you but you know I have a girlfriend who now with this law I should be marrying, I always said I would."

She nodded "So I wonder who I'll marry? Are we going to continue this after we are married to others?"

Ron was quiet for a moment "let's just see what happens hey?"

Again she nodded; he hugged her and rubbed his hands up and down her body kissing her as she started to move against him once more.

* * *

Draco sat alone in the dining room at the manor his mother having not appeared yet. He waited impatiently for the Daily Prophet he wanted to see what they had to say about the new law. As he worked through breakfast the paper arrived and his breakfast was temporarily disregarded. It was so typical of the Prophet to take things and twist them around. They were doing a good job of making it sound a lot worse than it really was and they were putting it all on Harry as if he was the one who came up with it. It didn't upset him that he didn't get credit as such for it, it was an idea that was already there and not something to be directly connected with since it was going to draw some negativity. He thought that they would have listed the guidelines, he didn't know if the mention of the a good thing or not, guess he'd find out at work next week when the paperwork was getting sent out or at least when the matchings happened. When he read about Ronald Weasley and Miss Periwinkle he felt a mixture of hatred for the wizard who was obviously cheating on Hermione and happy because that meant he was sure that Weasley wouldn't submit the paperwork. He really wanted to go to her now but knew that he had to keep his distance if his plan was to work. It was funny much he'd changed because the old Draco would have interfered – he would have there putting negative thoughts into her head about said boyfriend. While he was sure everyone would be saying the meeting was innocent he was sure that it wasn't – after all Draco himself knew how promiscuous but he hadn't taken her up on her offer. All he had to do was be patient which for Draco Malfoy had become a lot easier over the last few years.

* * *

"Ginny...Harry..." came Hermione's voice. Ginny went to meet Hermione followed by Harry.

"Good morning Hermione"

"Good morning Ginny, Harry sorry I'm here so early"

"That's alright we knew you'd be here as soon as you read the article" Hermione nodded

"You know me well, but Harry I'd like to know why you didn't tell me, some indication would have been nice" she spoke frankly,

"I'm sorry..." he said walking towards her but she turned and sat down. "...I just didn't know how to tell you. So what's going through that brain of yours? Are you here to yell at me, telling me what a terrible idea it is?"

"No not really, I admit it's not the best solution but I can see where it would be beneficial to many couples. The question is will this benefit me or not?"

It was Ginny who answered "it should, surely this will give Ron the nudge he needs to propose."

"...And then there's this business with Miss Periwinkle" Hermione finished asking with eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure it was just a business meeting" Harry exclaimed trying to sound convincing - though he wasn't so sure himself. Sometimes he wondered what went on in his friends head.

"Don't worry he'll propose Hermione, we'll be organising your wedding within the year" Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her "well I should get going and leave you two to enjoy your weekend."

"Okay, we'll see you later Hermione" said Harry giving her a hug once she'd stood. Once Ginny had hugged her she let through the floo to enjoy her weekend. She was to meet Ron for lunch in Diagon Alley at 1200.


	6. Chapter 6

**A MALFOY ALWAYS GETS WHAT A MALFOY WANTS**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**RATING M+ for explicit scenes.** I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ron was still occupied with Peony at 1130, he knew he had something he was supposed to do but he figured he'd remember if it was important. As he came once more he remembered where he was supposed to be "bloody hell, I'm supposed to meet Hermione at 1200".

Peony looked at him; she'd been enjoying her morning until the girlfriend was mentioned. "I suppose you better get going then?"

"yes I should" he replied not making any move to pull out of her but then kissing her as he withdrew he continued "I'll owl you when I'm home so you can come over how does that sound?"

Peony knew it shouldn't be, she really shouldn't be on call like that but the sex was too good to give up so she just nodded before she too got up.

* * *

Draco was strolling through Diagon Alley when he happened upon Hermione sitting in a café alone; deciding to join her he diverted his walk. "Hermione!" she looked up and smiled _good_ he thought she's happy to see me.

"Draco fancy meeting you here"

"Yes fancy that" he said arriving at her table.

"Sit down won't you?"

"So what are you doing here by yourself?" he asked her.

"Waiting for Ron but as usual he is late" she responded with ire.

"Sorry, if it was me I'd never be late" he replied hoping she'd get the double meaning. "So how have you been Hermione? I haven't seen you in a while"

She nodded "yes, I've been keeping busy. What about you, you enjoying work?"

"Yes actually I am, I got promoted a few months back."

"That's great! You work in the department for Law and Regulations don't you?"

Draco nodded, he knew what was coming next "so what can you tell me about this marriage law they've cooked up?"

He raised his eyebrows at her terminology "what do you want to know?"

"Why for a start"

"Well I guess it's to help those witches and wizards who want to get married but due to family pressure can't..."

She looked at him "that doesn't really tell me anything"

He took a cleansing breath; "okay, say you and I wanted to get married..." this time it was Hermione's eyebrows that rose "...but because of my families prejudices against muggle-born's they'd make things difficult even going as far as cutting me off and disowning me. Well with this law they wouldn't be able to due to the fact that the ministries board having matched us on my request through application and we would be able to get married without any repercussions from my parents, they are after all are going to obey he law if nothing else."

Hermione nodded in understanding "I can see how it would benefit certain couples then, but where does this leave you? Are you dating or have someone in mind for this law then? I've known you a long time now Draco Malfoy and are you really going to get what you want with a law like this?"

He was quiet for a moment "I actually hadn't though about it like that" he said with a slight sigh (he had, he knew what he was doing or at least he hoped he did – he just couldn't let on) "you're right Malfoy's are known always getting what they want but maybe I won't. I'm not dating anyone and although I have in mind the most perfect witch, she's bright, caring and strong but she'll never be mine – she's with someone else" he told her sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Draco, I really am, have you two ever dated? Does she know how you feel?"

He shook his head furiously "no way does she know – I'd die of embarrassment if she did. She and her friends would probably laugh at me".

Hermione looked at him "I thought you said she was caring, if she is I can't imagine her laughing at you, if she would then maybe she's not the girl you think she is".

"You're probably right she wouldn't laugh, I guess some insecurities are hard to let go but she's definitely who I think she is, she's an amazing woman."

"So are you going to tell me who she is?"

Draco shook his head he was about to open his mouth when

"Hey, Malfoy what are you doing with my girlfriend?" came the angry voice of Ronald Weasley.

Before Draco even had a chance to respond Hermione cut in... "Ronald how nice of you to joining us, you're late and Draco was keeping me company" she ground out, Draco could tell she was pissed and was glad he was not on the receiving end of it, Ron just looked at her

"So what I'm late, it doesn't mean you have to take up with the next wizard that comes along" he knew as soon as he had said it that she shouldn't have; he wasn't even sure why he was picking a fight, they were supposed to be on at least a friendly basis with Malfoy now if not friends but he just didn't trust him.

Draco rose from his chair "I'll be going now..."he knew all hell was about to break loose and he really didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it all.

"Good idea Malfoy and keep your dirty mitts off my girlfriend".

Draco so waned to hex the guy but Hermione was there and he didn't want to get her off side Ron was doing a great job of that by himself and the more he did the better it was for Draco.

"WHAT!" screamed Hermione "...HOW DARE YOU..."she poked her finger at Ron

"I'll see you later Hermione" Draco said and receiving a nod he turned and left, smiling to himself at the stupidity of one Ronald Weasley. Meanwhile Hermione continued her tirade before realising that so many people were watching – disapparating on the spot Ron knew he should follow.

Hermione was breathing hard trying to control her anger, how dare Ronald speak to Draco the way he did, especially when it was he who was late. It was at that moment there was a knock on her door she knew it was Ron and as much as she wanted to not talk to him she really needed to have it out with him.

Letting him in it was Ron who exploded first "what was that about and why were you with Draco Bloody Malfoy?"

"Excuse me Ronald..." she asked scathingly "...you were late if you recall and..."she put her hand up to stop him interrupting he always did that and it was infuriating hadn't he learnt yet that she hated that "...Draco is a friend now or had you forgotten? I would like to know why you were late again? Were you with that woman from last night?"

"Don't change the subject Hermione".

"Me! You're the one who won't answer the question – which tells me that you obviously were!"

"Who said I was with anyone last night, huh?"

Was he serious Hermione wondered "everyone knows you were with Peony Periwinkle last night, we read it in this mornings paper along with the marriage law or were you too busy to notice?" she enquired scathingly.

"Oh! That's right" he said more to himself "of course I noticed, I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am, I do read you know."

"I realise that Ronald, (he really could be infuriating) you just made me angry when once again you turn up late and then have a go at Draco who was keeping me company".

"Al-right, I'm sorry okay?" he seemed to do that a lot with Hermione, one of the many things he hated about their relationship and another reason for his lovers – at least they wanted him for who he was (well that is what he thought anyway). They were both quiet – still silently fuming, Hermione knew he hadn't meant his apology but she waited to see what else he had to say for himself, Ron thought this was the perfect opportunity to change subjects. "So what do you think of this marriage law?" he finally asked before wondering if he was going to regret it, surely she'd go into a detailed diatribe about it and he really didn't want to hear her harp on.

"It has it's pro's and cons, but in the end I think it might be a good idea, what about you?" Well this is it she thought to herself.

Ron was a bit stunned by the shortness of her response and it took him a moment to respond. "um, yeah.."

Always the eloquent one thought Hermione

"...I guess that means we're getting married then?"

Hermione couldn't believe it – she thought even Ron could have at least proposed to her at least nicely after all he was never romantic. "Oh nice proposal Ronald" she responded angrily before getting up and leaving – it may have been her place but if she stayed or moved to another room he'd just follow and she so wanted to hex him badly, instead she decided she was going to see Ginny and tell her what her brother had just said.

"What did I say wrong?" Ron asked the now empty flat 'I asked her to marry me it's what she wanted the ungrateful bitch' he thought before apparating away himself.

* * *

"A marriage law Draco? What are you up to?" asked his mother suspiciously this would not bode well with his father that was for sure or the plans they had for a good marriage for him.

"Me mother whatever do you mean? The marriage law was wasn't my idea" '_I just saw to it that it was implemented_'.

"I know you well young man..." she narrowed her eyes at him "...there is no way you'd be so quiet about this if it didn't benefit you, this law could match you with any old witch unless you already have someone – which I know you don't. Your father won't be happy, we had plans for a good marriage for you..." she trailed off.

"Mother – what's done is done we have to accept it" was his only reply. He wasn't going to say too much too soon she'd find out soon enough, it hadn't surprised him to hear that his parents were planning marriage for him, he was glad he'd got this through when he had – they'd be able to do nothing now. In the mean time he'd try and see Hermione more.

* * *

Harry shook his head when he'd heard what Ron had said and was more than a little surprised that he hadn't turned up there at their place to whine about Hermione. "I can't believe that he couldn't put more effort into a proposal, it's almost like he doesn't want to get married" Hermione wept.

"I'm sure that's not true, you know how tactless he can be!"

"True but it's not like we haven't always been going to do this he knew the day would come"

Ginny and Harry were both quiet for a moment what could they say she was right this had been a long time coming. "Give him a chance Hermione we all know much he loves you he just doesn't think sometimes, he's probably just not had it sink in yet". Replied Harry "How about I go and see him and have a chat with him?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny responded "good idea Harry". With that Harry promptly left, leaving the girls to chat. "Sooo..." began Ginny "... maybe we should start planning your wedding, what do you say?"

"As much as I like the idea maybe we should wait till Ron makes it official and sends in the paperwork."

"Don't worry about that" reassured Ginny "he'll do that, what sort of dress do you want?" '_There's no stopping her_' thought Hermione '_I might as well go with the flow then_'.

* * *

As soon as Ron got back to his flat he floo'd Peony, she was surprised at his abrupt contact, she expected him much later tonight in fact she was back in his place promptly – it wasn't very often she got to spend time during the day with him - lying on the couch with him she found it was to nice to lie, chat and snog though the snogging was becoming more petting and would surely lead to a lot more very soon. "So Ronnie what happened to have you back so soon – not that I'm complaining" she asked as she ran her hands up his chest, she knew she shouldn't really be asking but she needed to know, if she was lucky it might be the beginning of the end for one relationship and the start of something new. He looked at her coming his fingers through her strawberry blond hair. He paused thinking about how to answer and not look like he was in the wrong.

"I found Hermione with someone else and yet she got angry at me for being a little late. You know I think she suspects something where you're concerned"

"Really; does she now, well she'd be right there, but she can't talk if she's with someone else. What did you catch them doing?"

"They reckon they were just talking but I think Malfoy is trying to steal her away from me. He's always had a thing for her".

"Draco Malfoy has the hots for Hermione Granger, that's the funniest thing I've heard of. Why would he be interested in someone like her?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, Peony was right about that – Hermione was bossy, a know it all and wouldn't put out and everyone knew that Malfoy went for sexy women who put out. "I think he made and passed this law so he could steal her from me..." he said all of a sudden "...and I'll tell you now I'm not going to let him have her"

Peony scowled she really didn't like how that comment made her feel she paused in running her hands up his chest then adjusting her position she moved to lie atop of him – she decided she was going to have to change his mind about which witch he married even if it meant going to the extreme. Kissing him with everything she had, she set about changing his mind.

* * *

Harry arrived to the ominous sound of moaning and other guttural sounds – scowled what was Ron up too? Going into the lounge-room he stopped aghast at what he saw, covering his eyes he choked out "Ron" which was all he managed.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron groaned loudly, "we'll have to continue this later hun – I'll meet you in my room" he continued quietly to her.

"Ooohh noooo Ronnie I...I'mmm cumming, I'm almost there, just a little more, oohh yeh, oh that's it..." Harry continued to the kitchen but now covering his ears, he so didn't want to be a witness to Ron's indiscretions. Ron watched as she continued to ride him, if that had been Hermione she would have fled in embarrassment, damn Harry for interrupting. He could feel his own tightening as her muscles clamped around him "Oh, oh, oh Rooo...n" she cried out making him smile before calling out her name in reciprocation.

As much as Harry had tried to cover up the sound he could still hear them, so he put up a silencing charm around the room and waited wandering what he was going to say to Ron.

As Peony rested against Ron she said "I suppose we better get dressed since you have to speak to Harry, he nodded rubbing her back – Merlin he cared for this witch and the sex was great what was he going to do? Getting up and throwing on some clothes he told Peony to meet him in his bedroom nodding her accent she picked up her clothes and headed for his room and Ron watched her naked butt sway as he headed for the kitchen for his chat with Harry. When Ron walked in he said nothing at first – what could he say. Harry was unsure of how to start but he knew he had too.

"How long?"

Ron quirked an eyebrow as if to say what!

"How long has this affair been going on? And don't say it was a one off thing, you were seen by the press last night with her and I've seen you with her before."

'_Shit_...' thought Ron '_...I didn't know he'd seen us together before I wonder where and when?_' "Oh just a couple of months I guess" in truth it was about a year or so but he wasn't about to admit that to his best mate, not yet anyway if ever.

Harry knew he was lying it had been before that, that he'd seen them together looking cosy. Harry nodded "and what about Hermione?"

"What about her, she doesn't need to know"

"Doesn't need to know..." Harry was indignant "...do you even love her anymore? I thought you were going to marry her."

"Of course I love her and why wouldn't I still marry her, I have to now anyway because of this stupid marriage law."

"You don't have to marry Hermione if you don't want too and what about this thing you have going with Peony, if you marry Hermione you'll have to stop it."

'_Don't bet on it_' thought Ron "I haven't thought that far ahead, you know I don't plan that much and besides I don't have a choice but to marry Hermione it's not like anyone else would want to marry her."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, this wizard may have been his best friend and brother in law but Hermione was also his best friend and like a sister to him so if Ron hurt her in anyway Harry would side with her. Both were quiet for a moment "have you seen Hermione" Ron finally asked.

"She's at our house with Ginny, look Ron you can't marry Hermione just because you think no-one else would the law would match her with someone suitable and besides I'm sure there a few wizards that would happily marry her."

Run shrugged he really didn't believe it "how about we take the girls out for lunch and shopping tomorrow?"

Harry nodded "good idea, and you better think seriously about what you're going to do, are you going to get rid of Peony and marry Hermione or are you going to break up with Hermione, because seriously Ron you can't have both – and don't forget Peony too will have to marry".

Ron really didn't know what he was going to do, he'd always said he would marry Hermione and everyone expected it, he did love her despite his infidelity and he really couldn't imagine her with anyone else and as much as he didn't want to admit it but the more time he spent with Peony he also found he also wanted her, and as soon as Harry left he returned to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A MALFOY ALWAYS GETS WHAT A MALFOY WANTS**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**RATING M+ for explicit scenes.** I hope you all enjoy.

Thank you all for your reviews, now relax and enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco walked through the streets of Diagon Alley; he felt a bit lost today and so had decided that Diagon Alley might be somewhere to help. He wandered aimlessly not paying attention to those around him when he heard a familiar and welcome voice "Draco" turning towards the voice he was greeted by a smiling Hermione and Ginny Potter. Relationships across the board had changed over the years and he had given up the name calling except when in jest. Stopping to chat he was glad he'd come out today.

"Draco how are you today?"

"Good thank you Hermione, Ginny; how are you ladies today?"

Both chorused with a good

"And what are you two up to today?" he had no sooner enquired when Harry and Ron arrived. He nodded his head at the pair "Harry, Ron"

Ron scowled "you're not going to have her you know!"

"What are you talking about Ron?" asked Harry

"Ron give it a rest!" interjected Hermione

"He probably made this whole marriage law to steal Hermione from me and it's not going to happen!"

Draco looked between Hermione and Ron; he wondered when Ron had gone back to hating him so there was a time where they were starting to get along, noting Hermione's look like she was ready to kill him he remained quiet.

"Ron he didn't orchestrate the law, his department put together the guidelines for something that was already there and I approved it! Simple as that, end of story!" Harry replied clearly exasperated.

"So what now you're sticking up for Malfoy?"

Draco taking this as his cue said his goodbyes to the girls and asked they do the same with Harry, he didn't want to stick around and be in the middle of this fight that was coming, and it wouldn't help him get Hermione on side if he did anything to make the situation worse. The girls then turned their attention on Ron. "What is wrong with you? He's not trying to steal me away from you, but you're doing a damn good job of pushing me away – what happened you two were starting to be friends?"

Ron was silent for a moment and just looked at her "you want him too, don't you Hermione, admit it, you're probably already involved with him" Ron said angrily. Hermione shook her head it was no use talking to him when he was like this.

"I think this was a bad idea, I'm going; Ginny, Harry. Ron I'll talk to you when you've come to your senses." Then she was gone, Ron looked at the others "what!"

* * *

It was a week and a half before Hermione and Ron were talking again though it was only just civil. Hermione had seen Draco a few times when she was out and about it was a refreshing change to talk to someone who had just as vast a knowledge as herself, they even laughed about Ron though she knew she shouldn't. She told him about Ron's attempt at a proposal to which he laughed but he felt a constriction in his chest – what if the fool actually filled in the paperwork before the time was up?

Ron found himself spending more and more time with Peony, unfortunately not in public - he spent time with Hermione and they seriously discussed marriage. They announced the news to their families who were obviously just as happy. Peony however wasn't, she decided it was time to look up the guidelines on the circumstances for appeals.

* * *

Hermione was finally happy, well happier than before anyway it had been a long time coming - the proposal; though she still felt anxious about something she noticed that Ron seemed to lack his usual attempt at intimate gestures. She had an uneasy feeling that he was having an affair, she was sure she smelt flowers on him but when she broached the subject he flew off the handle saying she was obviously accusing him of something to cover up the fact that it was actually her that had something to hide, so she left the subject alone. Two and a half weeks had passed since the announcement of the new law; wedding plans were under-way when Hermione remembered about the forms Ron needed to submit to ensure their matching.

"Ron have you filled in and sent the forms to the ministry yet?"

"What forms?"

"The forms for our betrothal"

"No, can't you do that?"

"No, Ronald you have to it is part of the law!"

"Ohh alright I'll do them soon" he then grumbled about having to do any sort of writing. He'd actually forgotten about it, there were other things to think about when he was with Hermione and well there was only one thing to think about when he was with Peony.

* * *

Peony Rose Periwinkle was sitting in the LIM – Library of International Magic, hardbacks surrounding her as she read over betrothal laws, contract laws and anything else she thought could pertain to the current marriage law.

'...contracts. These can vary depending on the clauses included. The witch or wizard breaking the contract invariably has to pay costs to the other party – the amount will depend on the length of their commitment to one another. If however the payment is not made gaol time may be enforced.'

At this last part Peony became slightly worried, she knew Ron couldn't afford to pay Hermione off considering the amount of time they had been together, if only she could find something that pertained particularly to marriage contracts and having them made null and void. She'd almost given up when she thought she may have come across just the thing.

'...betrothal agreement. However a betrothal agreement can be deemed null and void in a few circumstances therefore neither party having to pay the other. The following is a list of reasons that an agreement can be deemed null and void;

1. It is found that one party is already betrothed or married.

2. One of the parties is gaoled.

3. Either party turns out to be not who they or their parents claim.

4. One of the parties is seriously involved with someone of the same sex.

5. It is found that one of the partners has or is expecting a child with someone other than their betrothed.

6. The parties are related to one another.

Proof in all cases including any relevant DNA must be produced to the relevant board before a final judgement is made. In some cases the injured party may still seek compensation.

Peony smiled rule five would work, she wanted children with Ron anyway, that gave her a week and a half to get pregnant, she'd take some potions to try and help the process along and in the meantime she'd distract him from filling in and sending off the forms, she knew he hadn't done that yet. All that was left now was for Peony was to read the regulations on the marriage law that had to do with the appeal process in regards to pairings.

'Marriage Law 1 August 2000. The appeal process and reasons for in relation to the new marriage law is still under review. Listed are the reasons the board has decided will be grounds for appeal other reasons may be submitted and will be judged on a case by case basis. Proof will also be need to be submitted;

1. The parties are related to one another by blood.

2. Forms were not submitted due to being away for the period

3. Forms were not submitted due to illness for the said period

4. A witch is pregnant to another wizard other than the partner assigned, in the case the wizard to

which she is pregnant will be whom she marries unless he is already married.

The decree went on but she read all she needed too as long as she got pregnant she'd get Ron for herself.

* * *

Draco kept check of the submissions coming in, thankfully there'd been nothing from Ronald Weasley, there were a few surprises however from those coming in and some would even need investigation. For instance they'd received a few claims were after the same witch, Luna Lovegood was one of them it seemed as eccentric as she seemed wizards were charmed by her, Neville Longbottom had lain claim to Lisa Turpin who had been in Ravenclaw and it appeared he himself wasn't the only Slytherin wanting a muggleborn he had no idea that Greg was even dating anyone let alone Hannah Abbott, as the closing date drew closer Draco was becoming elated that there was still no application from Ron Weasley he was surprised by another claim though when his attention was brought to the fact that an ex-Gryffindor that had been a couple of years behind them Thomas Padley whom he really didn't know had put forth for Millicent Bulstrode for his betrothed. Many Slytherins had shunned her when they found out she was a half blood even her best friend Pansy at the time, as far as he knew they were friends again. Thinking of Pansy he'd not seen her for a while, well up until the law was released anyway – then she hounded him to put claim to her, he'd of course told her he wasn't interested which she had taken well either. They'd argued a bit before she'd stormed off, he figured to find someone else.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were enjoying the fact that they were married and didn't have to worry about the law; Harry of course hadn't escaped some backlash concerning the law. He had received a steady flow of owls mainly from parents of witches and wizards who didn't like the fact that the choice had been taken from them concerning their children's spouses, there were also a few witches and wizards voicing how they felt about having their life partners chosen for them. Harry also found himself covering for Ron on more than one occasion and as much as he tried to tell himself that he shouldn't be keeping it a secret he felt his loyalty to his friend was too strong to ruin. They hardly saw Ron at all in fact even though they saw Hermione regularly, they'd had a few dinner parties and Ron had on a number of occasions just not turned up, making up excuses as to his absence's; Harry of course knew where he really was - on those occasions when he did turn up a fight would inevitably break out over the fact that Ron still believed that Draco was trying to steal Hermione and that his presence at these dinners only proved that. From what Harry and Ginny observed of the two at these get togethers there was nothing that remotely looked like Draco was romantically interested in Hermione, though Ginny and Harry had discussed the fact that they both got on extremely well and did look good together.

* * *

Hermione enjoyed the few times she saw Draco especially since nearly every time she saw Ron they fought, she seriously considered breaking up with him but she feared who she'd end up with in the marriage law if she didn't go through with it. They still hadn't announced their engagement officially yet either and she wondered why he was taking so long. Since it was the night before the cut off for the law she decided to visit him and find out.

Lying back on his bed Ron was exhausted that had probably been the best session he'd had with Peony, with his chest rising and falling she lay heard upon it before speaking "so do you want m..." Ron hushed her with his hand "shh I think I heard somebody" he whispered to her. "Ron are you here?" came the voice of Hermione, "shit, you stay here, I'll see what she wants" Peony nodded she really was getting fed up with sharing him.

"Hermione what a surprise, what are you doing here?" "Well I thought since it's the night before the closing on the claims for this marriage law I'd find out when we're going to announce our engagement, you have submitted the application haven't you?" "Of course I have Hermione, you think I'm too lazy or stupid to remember to do it?" "I do not Ron..." she changed the subject before he started flying off the handle like he so often did "...why are you dressed in only your shorts?" "I was just about to have a shower, I've had a busy day and just finished a workout" - she didn't need to know what type of workout. "Then I'll go and let you have your shower and I'll see you tomorrow will I?" "Of course you will" he told her walking over to her and kissing her forehead. When Hermione left, he returned to his room - Peony had heard what he'd said to Hermione so as soon as he entered she spoke "Ron I'm pregnant!" "WHAT!" was all she heard before he dropped to the floor in shock.

* * *

The department of Law and Regulations was a flurry with last minute owls. Draco shook his head at the amount of last minute applications, he'd submitted forms claiming Hermione and made the staff involved swear to keep it a secret and send her notice out at the same time as the ministry pairings, she would be his and now all he had to do was sweep her off her feet, no engagement would be announced until she agreed willingly which he knew she would need time. As the board sorted and matched they sent out owls for confirmations of claims, Harry wanting to see how things were progressing made an appearance in the department the following week finding things were going well in regards to matching couples he was surprised to hear that all the owls for the couples who'd put in claims had already been sent out considering he'd not heard anything back from Hermione or Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

**A MALFOY ALWAYS GETS WHAT A MALFOY WANTS**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**RATING M+ for explicit scenes.** I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

Ron picked up the Daily Prophet to read the page.

The last day for claims saw the Ministry Department of Law and Regulations in a tumult with many last minute submissions arriving, some a little too late. Those who successfully submitted their application forms will be receiving owls shortly with congratulations on their engagements. The rest of you will learn over the coming weeks who your future spouses will be. For those of you who find they will need to appeal their cases you will have only a week following the receipt of you match.

Ron frowned "bloody hell" he whined to himself "I forgot to submit that bloody thing Hermione's going to kill me" 'then again Peony will be happy, he wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not still, when he'd come too after he passed out that time, she told him that she'd just said that to gage his reaction but if was true then it would make things easier although Hermione won't be too happy and neither will mum but at least Harry will side with me' he thought nodding to himself. Ron was just putting down the paper when he had another thought 'this means the ministry will match me with whoever they decide it better be Peony or one of his old lovers' he knew there was no way the ministry would match him with Hermione.

* * *

It had been days since the papers release that those who had submitted claims would be getting their owls shortly and still Hermione waited, in fact it was the following Monday before she actually did receive an owl. For some reason she felt nervous; maybe she subconsciously knew Ron had not filed the paperwork or maybe she was hoping he hadn't she wasn't sure which. Opening up the letter she let her eyes run briefly across the words till she had her answer and she just stared - she wanted to cry but why she couldn't fathom was it because she was relieved, happy or sad and angry, not knowing how she felt she cried anyway. When finally the tears abated she decided to visit her surrogate family, she felt tired from work and crying but she needed to talk to Molly so that was what she was going to do.

* * *

Ron was still at work when he received his owl, opening it slowly his jaw dropped, it was his brother's voice to withdraw him from his shock. "Is that your confirmation of marriage to Hermione?" Ron shook his head "I didn't send it in, she kept nagging me so I kept putting it off" he knew that wasn't true, in fact it was a lie she hadn't nagged him at all, maybe if she had he would have remember. "You really are an idiot, mum is going to hit the roof, so who's your match then?" "Susan Bones" Fred laughed and Ron looked up at him with an expression of what's so funny "well they're certainly keeping the red hair in the family" nodding "they have haven't they? Hermione will not be happy with me and then there is Peony" Ron continued absently not realising what he'd just revealed "you mean the Periwinkle witch? What have you been doing Ron? You've been cheating on Hermione haven't you?" Fred questioned, Ron turning red; he always did that when caught out. "Ah, ah, um" "come on brother you might as well tell me now before everyone else finds out, besides I get the feeling mum's going to more than hit the roof" "oh Merlin I didn't think about that, she'll kill me!" "Well?" "Oh alright, I've been seeing and sleeping with Peony Periwinkle for about a year and she might be pregnant" "WHAT, THAT LONG HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER?" "You don't have to yell, I do love Hermione but she wouldn't give it up before marriage, so I got it elsewhere – she's not a pureblood so it's not like she's expected to remain a virgin till marriage; what's the big deal? – loads of wizards do it!" Fred looked at him, he really didn't know this wizard in front of him – he thought it was his brother, shaking his head he decided to leave before he did something he'd regret but not without a few more words "It's a very big deal Ron and not a lot of wizards to that to their betrothed especially if they love them and as for Hermione staying a virgin till marriage have you not learnt anything about muggles? Some have the same or similar standard, beliefs and expectations as pureblood families when it comes to their children." He then turned and walked away. As Ron watched his brother's back he knew he'd have to break the news to his mother soon so he headed for the Burrow straight after work.

* * *

Molly was just heating some water for a nice cup of tea when a rather tear faced Hermione arrived. "Hermione dear whatever is the matter?" asked a surprised Molly as she ushered her in and giving her a cuppa. "Thanks mum" replied Hermione taking a sip, she'd started calling Molly mum during the war. Molly had told both her and Harry that they could call her mum when they were still at school since they were part of the family and that the rest of her children had friends that called her mum.

Hermione looked at her ready to continue "I received the formal engagement today" "Oh Hermione that's fantastic, we've all been waiting such a long time for you and Ron to get engaged..." Molly frowned slightly "...you should be happy so why are you crying?" "I know mum how you have been looking forward to Ron and I... but it's not Ron I'm engaged to." "WHAT! Sorry dear I didn't mean to shout. What do you mean you're not engaged to my Ron?" "It would appear I'm to marry Draco Malfoy" "Oh dear, Ron will not be happy, I wonder how that happened, Ron did submit the application didn't he?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders "He told me he had, so I don't know what has happened.

He's going to start again on his idea that Draco orchestrated this himself." Molly raised her eyebrows in surprise "well we'll have to see about getting this changed you're supposed to marry Ron..." she stated plainly as if it wasn't obvious "...and I can't imagine that Draco Malfoy would be too happy about this or that he would do something to organise it, no offence Hermione but really you're not his type." "None taken mum but don't forget Draco is friends with us now."

"Did I hear the name Draco mentioned? Why are you talking about him?" came the voice of Ron, Hermione quietly groaned. "Oh Ron you must be so upset that the ministry hasn't match you and Hermione even though you applied."

Ron looked at his mother uncomfortably, it was one thing breaking the news to his mother but Hermione too – he had hoped to do them separately "actually I sort of forgot to apply" "Ron I asked you the night before and you said you'd done them. "I know, I'm sorry okay" Molly shook her head at her son "so who were you matched with?" Hermione asked he voice belying her anger "Susan Bones; and you?" she looked at him and readying for the rant "Draco", "Malfoy?" Hermione looked at him as if to say is there another, then she nodded. "I bet he arranged that himself and that's why we're not matched" Ron ground out, Hermione rolled her eyes while Molly watched on "I don't see how he could Ron since he would then have had to apply like you were supposed too and if he had I would have found out last week. So don't blame him for something that is clearly your own fault" Hermione replied bitingly. "I suppose" he agreed reluctantly; "now, now you two, Ron will just have to appeal" "we have no grounds for appeal Molly..."Hermione started to say as Ron also spoke "I know I will but there's more..." he was nervous, he really didn't want to do this; his mum would kill him and he had no idea how Hermione would react, he had to tell them now it would do him no good them finding out from someone else.

He looked at Hermione, he'd loved her for so long and now he was going to hurt her, he just hoped that one day she'd forgive him and they'd be friends. "I already have grounds for an appeal..." his mother smiled "see there you go" "...it's not what you think mum, my lover might be pregnant!" he looked at Hermione but couldn't read her "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HERMIONE RONALD, WHO IS SHE?" he looked at his mother about to respond when Hermione quietly did "it's Peony Periwinkle isn't it?" Ron had barely nodded when Hermione rose from the table, walked out the door and apparated away.

* * *

Draco arrived home to be greeted by his mother "Draco dear you have mail here from the ministry" she held it out to him "I do believe it's to tell us who you are to marry, did you choose?" Draco said nothing but took the parchment from her and opened it, he already knew which it was of course but he had to put on a show for his mother, raising his eyebrows his mother spoke again "well?" Draco smiled "I'm to marry Hermione Granger" "Excuse me? That can't be right" she exclaimed taking the parchment from him to see for herself "well you'll just have to appeal" "I have no grounds for an appeal mother and besides you and I know if she was a pureblood you'd be fine with it" he was right she knew that. "I don't know how you can take it so well, do you want to be married to her?" still smiling he answered "yes mother I do".

* * *

Ron was torn he didn't want Draco Malfoy marrying Hermione but then with the possibility of Peony being pregnant he couldn't marry Hermione himself, he decided there was only one other person he could get advice from besides Hermione of course so off to Harry's he went.

Hermione had been surprised by Harry and Ginny's reaction when she told them the news of her new fiancée and Ron's betrayal. Harry had admitted that he and Ginny had talked about Ron and Miss Periwinkle and as much as Ginny had tried to defend her brother Harry had suspected there was something going on more than a friendship. After they both told her that marrying Malfoy was not so bad and they would always be there for her no matter what she left to contemplate her future.

Ginny then turned to her husband "I can't believe Ron..." "Ron what?" came her brother's voice "how could you?" she flew at him hitting him "hey Gin lay off would ya?, what did I do?" "Don't play dumb, you know what you've done..." Ron looked to Harry as if to say she's off her rocker but the look on his face as he spoke had Ron stop short. "You got someone who isn't Hermione pregnant" "how did you know?" "Hermione was just here, I hope mum had a good go at you!" Ron frowned "come on Harry help me out mate." "I'm with Ginny on this one, you were supposed to marry Hermione" "Yeah; well that's what I came to talk to you about" "What's to talk about? You have to marry Peony if she's pregnant" "I know but I don't want Malfoy marrying Hermione" Harry shrugged "Well you should have thought about that before dipping your wick elsewhere shouldn't you?" "I think her and Draco will make a good couple now I've had a chance to consider it" piped in Ginny "WHAT! Gin you can't mean that. How can you say that Malfoy is better than your own brother? Harry you don't agree do you?"

What could Harry say he did agree actually, he got the feeling that this was what Draco had wanted and that he had been interested in Hermione for some time, he wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Draco had somehow set himself up to be matched with Hermione. Draco hadn't dated in some time he knew that and now he thought about it and there had been small indicators he was sure. "It doesn't matter now anyway Ron. As Minister I'm telling you the law is set you can't get out of it or change it and as your friend I'm telling you not to make things worse accept that Draco and Hermione will be together, you need to get on with your life with Miss Periwinkle, ultimately you chose your wife when you started this thing and got her pregnant." Ron looked at his best friend he couldn't believe he wasn't siding with him "well that's bloody nice that is, no-one's on my side" he angrily said before flooing away.

* * *

Peony was waiting for Ron to arrive home she was going to get him to write to the ministry with an appeal, she now had the proof needed that she was indeed pregnant. "Peony what a pleasant surprised, you always know when I need you" he smiled kissing her lips and squeezing her bottom, she could feeling him already getting hard. "There's something you have to do first" Ron frowned "what?" "write to the ministry with our appeal, I have the documents proving I'm pregnant, we might as well get it over and done with; then we can start planning the wedding, I want to get married before the baby is born" Ron paled "I'm going to be a father?" was his only response it was finally sinking in, he smiled "I guess fate really has chosen for me when I couldn't decide who to marry".

* * *

Draco's heart was racing should he go and visit Hermione or write to her first? How would she be reacting to this news? '_well at least she won't be sickened by it, we're not enemies anymore, at least I hope she's not sickened by this_' he thought '_I'll write_' so gathering some parchment and a quill in the drawing room he sat down to write.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you in not too greater shock from todays _

_news of our matching. I would like to meet with you tonight if I _

_may so we can discuss matters further. Just let me know where _

_and when._

_Your future husband_

_Draco_

When Hermione read the letter she smiled, she wasn't sure why but she did, she responded deftly

_Dearest Draco,_

_Your letter found me in not too greater shock from todays _

_news of our matching, in fact I'm in a rather pleasant mood._

_We do have much to discuss as you say. If it suits you come _

_by my place at about 5.30, the floo will be open._

_Your future wife_

_Hermione _

She watched the owl fly off then looking at the clock on her mantle she decided that since she had about an hour she took a bath as she waited. He arrived via the floo just as she finished up her bath, "I'll be out in a moment I'm just getting dressed" he nodded and smiled '_I wish I'd got here earlier, then again since we're getting married I'll get to see plenty and I can make up for lost time then_' He was still thinking of a future with her when she reappeared.

"Would you like anything to drink?" "Only if you are" "tea do you?" she headed towards the kitchen and he followed, he stood for a moment unsure of where to start. "Hermione tell me honestly how you feel about the idea of marriage for us? Does the idea disgust you?" he was nervous – she continued making their tea indicating to the sugar and mild to silently as if he wanted any while she answered him "no of course not, why would you think that? Are you disgusted by the idea of being married to me?" she was worried now.

"Merlin no of course not, I'm probably one of the happiest wizards alive right now" he took the tea handed to him and followed Hermione back to the lounge. "Really?" "Yes really..." he said with a smile as they both sat down. "...in truth I've had feelings for you for some time." at the look on her face he continued "but I wasn't trying to steal you from Ron, although I did hope that you two would break up. Do you hate me for that?" "What the caring for me or the fact that you wanted Ron and I to break up?" he shrugged his shoulders "I could never hate someone for caring about me and as for Ron and I well since he's been sleeping with other witches behind my back and now has one pregnant, well I wish I'd known sooner and I could have made the break then. Surprisingly I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be."

"He did what? I can't believe the idiot. I wasn't even dating you and I kept myself faithful to you" he stopped short and looked at her horrified he'd revealed that last bit of information to her, getting up she walked over to him – he watched her – she crouched in front of him smiling "you mean to tell me that Draco Malfoy has not had a relationship since he realised he had feelings for little old me?" she teased; standing back up and moving to her seat she continued "I've seen you at ministry functions with various witches though!" "yes I've had escorts for work functions but they were only friends if that, nothing more even though many of them wanted more. Until I knew there was never a chance with you I wouldn't give up." Hermione's heart flooded with affection for the man she was set to marry, getting back up and walking over to him once again she bent down to hug him. Draco was shocked but responded quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. Hermione pulled back but he kept his arms where they were. Looking at her he spoke again "Hermione, I want to date you and then when you feel you're ready we'll get engaged and married, although we do have a deadline. Is that alright?" she smiled, nodded and then kissed his cheek "so when is our first date?"

**The End**

* * *

**Well it was short and sweet and I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't plannned an epilogue but I guess if enough people want one then I'll try working on one. I'm still typing up A Veil of Betrothal and I have a couple of others I need to type up as well so stay tuned for those.**


End file.
